HARI BERSAMA KAPAL
by kagsrai
Summary: Daichi mengusulkan untuk kemping ke hutan Aoyama, niatnya agar angggota klub voli menjadi terhibur. Tapi malah mencondong ke drama cinta-cintaan. — [Random Pairing] [days with ship/otp]
1. HBK 1

**HARI BERSAMA KAPAL**

 **flamyfrye**

Dimaksud untuk 'Days with OTP', itu harusnya hari-hari, tapi kepanjangan. Hati-hati sama bahasa gaul berlebihan.

 _WARNING! DRABBLE RANDOM SHIP/OTP!_

—

[AkiKei]

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Daichi, semuanya terasa sangat cepat sekali. Kini mereka membuat acara kemping bersama di suatu hutan 'aoyama' khusus buat anak sekolahan kemping, tentu saja Tsukishima Kei sangat sebal. Pasti harus menggunakan banyak tenaga, dan wktu kempingnya 'cuman' dua minggu. Mereka juga akan melakukan aktivitas voli disana seraya liburan entah ngapain.

Dirinya kini tengah beres-beres, satu koper bagi Tsukishima sudah lebih dari cukup. Dia tidak mau menggunakan banyak tenaga untuk membawa barang ke Hutan Aoyama. Di lihat dari kejauhan, kakaknya, Akiteru, sedang menatap Tsukishima dengan senang.

"Sudah lama ya, nii-chan tidak melihat mu kemping dengan teman-teman mu. Kalau tidak salah SD… kau pernah kan ya?" tanya Akiteru sambil berpikir.

"Sut, berisik." Jawabnya ketus.

"Galak banget sih… baikin dikit napa sama Nii-chan!"

"Enggak ah bau." Entah sejak kapan Tsukishima bisa ngomong begini sama kakaknya, mungkin kalau di rumah ada rahasia dari si Tiang Listrik.

"Eeeeh?! Niichan udah mandi tau!"

Akhirnya, sebuah ide muncul dalam benak Akiteru. Ia ingin menjahili Otouto-nya itu. Sekali-sekali lah dia ngejailin orang, sapa tau dapat berkah. Langkahnya semakin dekat dengan Tsukishima, kini Tsukishima sedang jongkok dan menyusun pakaiannya dengan rapih. Dengan otak jail—koreksi mesum—Akiteru memeluk Tsukishima dari belakang.

"O-OI! Niichan ngapain Oi?! Situ waras—akkhn!"

Entah mantra apa seorang penyindir akut bisa mendesah gara-gara sama kakaknya sendiri, bahkan Yamaguchi butuh berabad-abad untuk dinotis Tsukishima—eh salah. Bisa kalian baca, Akiteru mengelitiki bagian sensitif Tsukishima dan mempererat pelukan.

"Mwehehehe~" gila, Akiteru udah gila.

"O-Oi! Si anjir!" Tsukishima mengambil botol sabun yang cukup keras dan mengarahkannya ke arah Akiteru.

 ***PLETAK!***

"AAAUU!"

Entah yang di atas raungan serigala di siaran GGS atau memang dasarnya Akiteru sakit berubah jadi serigala. Tsukishima tersenyum jahil dan menendang Akiteru tepat 'itunya'.

"ANJIR ANU GUA SAKIT BEGOO!"

"Makan tuh anu, najis dah ah, emang lu kata apaan bisa grepah grepeh badan adek lu sendiri bego." Sindir Tsukishima sambil menimpuk Akiteru dengan bantal, setidaknya ada hiburan sebelum berangkat.

—

[NatsuHina]

(bukan Hinata seme nya _lol)_

"Fuaaahh! Mandi ah! Pegel badan!~" teriak boncel berisik.

Dari jarak kejauhan, Natsu dapat mendengar teriakan berisik kakaknya, lekas dia lari ke arah kamar mandi. Mata Natsu bergerak ke kanan kiri, memastikan semua aman dan Hinata sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya itu.

Dia mengambil kamera modern zaman sekarang entah dapet dari mana pokoknya ada aja. Dia mulai menggeser pintu kamar mandi dengan pelan agar Hinata tidak curiga, lalu masuk ke dalam dengan hati-hati.

' _MWUAHAHAHAHA, AKHIRNYA! SELAMA BERABAD-ABAD GUA DI DUNIA, GUA BISA NGEREKAM ABANG GUA MANDI YOIIII!'_

Ya. Natsu adalah **Hinata Fanatik.**

Dia mulai memencet tombol ON dan layar sudah menujukkan tengah merekam. Bisa dilihat kakaknya lagi mandi tapi tertutupi tirai anti-air yang melindungi air agar tidak kemana-mana. Bayangkan aja kayak begitu, sebenarnya gua juga gak tau kamar mandi Hinata kayak gimana.

' _AHAHANJRET, NGEREKAM YUUHUU! ADUH MANA BAGIAN ANUNYA? MANA? MANA?! ANJIR GAK SABARAN GUA BEGO.'_

Kayaknya Natsu belajar dari Kageyama, kalian juga tau, Kageyama senang menggunakan kata-kata kasar kepada Hinata. Tapi dia cinta sama Hinata loh :v~

' _EH BANGCYAT ITU TIRAI KAMPRET, GUA MAU LIAT ANJIENG BATANG KAKAK GUA!'_

Entah kayak apa Natsu sekarang yang nafsu sama badan indah Hinata, tapi seperkian detik ada suatu hal yang tidak menyenangkan.

"A-aduh! Showernya mental!" gampang, tangan lagi pake sabun, licin, mental.

Showernya mental ke arah barat dan mengenai tirai anti-air yang membuat badan Hinata 1/2 terekspos, Natsu melihatnya sangat jelas dengan mata bersinar. Ah indahnya.

' _Anjrit, terima kasih kami-sama—'_

 ***PLETAK!***

Entah gravitasi yang di buat-buat, showernya mental ke kepala Natsu. Natsu tidak sadarkan diri dan akhirnya kepleset lalu mental ke luar kamar mandi. Tangannya meraih pintu kamar mandi tapi malah pintu nya ketutup dan kameranya ikutan mental. Pecah.

"Barusan suara apaan ya? Kok kayak ada yang tubruk masal?"

Iya, itu Natsu yang ikutan mental bareng shower dan kini hidungnya mimisan 5 liter. _'gavava gua cuman liat pantatnya, mantaaavv djiiiwaahh_ '

—

[KeItte]

 _3 hari yang lalu…_

"Ukai-kun, nanti di sana kita membawa perbekalan apa?" tanya Pak Guru, Takeda Ittetsu.

"Hmmm, mungkin sesuatu yang dapat di panggang." Balas Ukai Keishin.

"Bagaimana dengan minumannya?"

"Sesuatu yang bersoda," Takeda mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam bus Karasuno, dia akan menyetir ke supermarket.

"Ah Sensei, biar aku saja yang menyetir." Takeda menyetujui Keishin lalu duduk di bangku satunya lagi.

Sesampainya di supermarket, Takeda mengambil kereta dorong dan mulai menjelajahi supermarket dengan Keishin (bayangin aja kayak Tr*nsmart). Mereka berdua saling bertanya kepada satu sama lain, apakah makanan ini enak sesuai selera atau tidak dan banyak anak-anak mengira meraka sepasang suami istri. Dan pada akhirnya…

"Ukai-kun, kita mau makan ikan tidak?" tanya Takeda yang sedang melihat ikan segar terjejer rapih.

"Hmm tidak usah, nanti cepat busuk."

Takeda mengangguk dan seketika pikiran jahil muncul—bukan kayak Akiteru yang langsung nyerang tiba-tiba. Dia mengambil pecahan es batu yang digunakan mendinginkan ikan agar tidak busuk, lalu melempar ke Keishin.

 ***tuk***

"Huh?" Tepat mengenai punggungnya.

"Ahaha!" Takeda tertawa dan tersenyum dengan efek sinar-sinar terang dengan bling-bling yang berlebihan.

 ***jleb***

Aduuuh, gimana ini? Keishin merasa ada sesuatu yang nusuk hatinya, kayak panah cinta di sinetron gituuu. Itu aduhai, senyuman Takeda bagi Keishin adalah segalanya. Gimana coba, senyumnya aja melebihi Matahari Karasuno.

"Uka—" belum apa-apa aja udah di peluk Keishin.

"U-UKAI-KUN?!" semburat merah di wajah Takeda, sungguh malu sekali dia dan pelukannya kini lebih erat.

' _ANJER GUA NGAPAIN PELAK-PELUK? GUA GAY YA? ANJIR, KAKEK TOLONG CUCU LU ANJAI!'_

Secepat mungkin Keishin melepas pelukan dan mukanya sama merah dengan Takeda, oke, _fak_. Dia kayaknya merasa ada sengatan jika berada di sebelah Takeda. Apakah ini cinta? Ahaha. Keishin terlalu tua untuk ikut main sinetron.

"GO-GOMEN SENSEI!" lalu Takeda hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

[To Be Continued]

a/n: AHAHAHAHA, INI APAAN ASTOJE. TOJEE. Di atas yang kalian baca itu **pairing minor** , dan ada 2 yang **incest**. Saya memang agak suka sama incest, dan untung saya anak tunggal. Kalau punya kakak laki-laki aja, mau gua apain tuh.

Nanti chapter selanjutnya bakal di kasih bumbu pairing **major** kayak **TsukiYama** atau **KageHina** misalkan. Sekolah lain kayak **Aoba Johsai** atau **Nekoma** juga ikut loh! Tapi rahasia mwehehehe.

Ini kalau ada TYPO/EYD/OOC berlebihan, maafkan :')

Terima kasih.

flamyfrye 29/01/17


	2. HBK 2

**HARI BERSAMA KAPAL**

 **KagsRai**

 **(Ganti pen name)**

 _WARNING! DRABBLE RANDOM SHIP/OTP!_

—

[NoyaHina]

Setelah kejadian Natsu entah kenapa kepalanya bisa benjol dan kameranya kenapa bisa rusak, Hinata bergegas meninggalkan rumah, waktu ngumpul di Karasuno pukul 4 sore dan sekarang masih jam setengah tiga. Hinata memasukkan beberapa pakaian, _snack_ , keperluan alat mandi dan berbagai macam barang ia bawa. Satu koper penuh dengan satu tas tenteng.

"Nii-chan?" panggil Natsu.

" _Nande_ Natsu?"

"Jam berapa kau pergi? Apakah 'mas melo'-nya udah dibawa?" bertahun-tahun Natsu sekolah, dia masih gak bisa ngomong ' _marshmellow'._ Mungkin 2020 jadi 'Mas Selaw'.

"Umm aku berangkat jam 3, Okaa-chan nanti ada di rumah beberapa menit kedepan, dan aku ingat kok marshmellownya!"

Natsu mengangguk lalu meninggalkan sang Kakak sendirian. Entah beberapa menit kemudian, suara bel rumah terasa nyaring didengar, cukup membuat Natsu kaget yang dari tadi kerjaannya cuman bengong.

"Okaa-chan!" pikirnya.

Ia melesat layaknya sebuah roket yang siap meluncur ke Matahari—yang sangat tidak masuk akal—lalu membuka pintu rumah dengan mata berbinar. Berharap Okaa-chan membawa oleh-oleh dari mana tau.

"Yo Hina—"

"Okaa—"

"HEEE SIAPA KAMUU?!" teriak dua orang bodoh yang saling menatap.

"Mau apa kau kesini? Aku tidak mengenal mu! Sana pergi! Kalau kau mencari Shoyo—eh salah—Nii-chan, dia sedang dalam pengawasan ku!" bentak Natsu.

"Sho-shoyo? Pengawasan? Aku tidak mengerti maksud mu. Aku kakak kelas Hinata! Nishinoya!"

"Yoshinoya? Eh apaan sih? Noyanoya? Apaan dah? Sushinoya?"

" **NI-SHI-NO-YA!** "

"Oh Sushi, bilang dong dari tadi."

"KAMVRET—"

"Ada apa?" seseorang menyela perdebatan antara makhluk bodoh, meskipun dia juga bodoh.

Hinata menatap Nishinoya lekat-lekat, dia langsung tersenyum lebar sambil berlari ke arahnya. Nah, disitu Natsu merasa dianiaya oleh kakaknya sendiri. _DEDEK GAK KUAT MZ._

"Noya-san! Apa yang membuat kamu kemari?" Tanya Hinata sesopan mungkin agar adiknya mencontohi dirinya.

"Aku tidak sengaja beli onigiri di sekitar sini, dan aku juga berniat jalan ke Karasuno bareng mu. Awalnya ngajak Asahi, Sugawara atau Daichi. Tapi mereka menolak! Apalagi si janggut!"

"Wah! Baru aja mau ngajak Yamayama-kun! Kalau gitu tunggu aku sebentar, Noya-san tunggu saja dulu."

Noya udah senang bukan kepalang, tapi lain cerita kalau versi Natsu. Mukanya udah ngajakin perang dunia ke 10. Noya yang merasakan sensasi greget antara dia dan Natsu, ia menahan kan diri untuk tidak me'rolling thunder' ke arah Natsu biar tuh bocah mental ke Arab.

"Oh ya, Natsu! Perkenalkan, ini Nishinoya-senpai! Dan Noya-san ini Natsu! Adik ku yang imut!" puji Hinata kepada Natsu, nah disitu berasa Natsu dapet 1 point. Tapi, Noya senang dia dipanggil 'senpai' sama Hinata. Dia merasa hatinya udah disko, sambil menahan senyumannya yang ngalahin Kuchisake Onna.

"Ah! Aku mau mengepakkan barang lagi! Noya-san tunggu sebentar ya sama Natsu!" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum meninggalkan mereka berdua nosebleed 10 ember akibat senyuman Hinata.

Satu menit berlalu, Hinata benar-benar tenggelam dengan barang yang entah apa yang ia bawa. Natsu menatap Noya dengan sinis, tidak sudi Noya menginjak rumahnya yang suci—begitu kata Natsu.

"Oi Yuu-kisama." Yep, kisama itu keparat.

"Oi oi, kenapa teme?" balas Noya sambil melototi adik Hinata.

"Pergi lu dari sini, Shoyo-chan itu punya gua semata."

"Najis, sorry ya, Shoyo itu adik kelas gua yang tercinta eh kutil kuda."

"Ye bau lah kampret, dasar lu anak kambing."

"Ye elu anak anoa!"

"Berarti lu juga ngatain emak gua sama Shoyo-chan dong! Wah parah lu, gua lapor mampus lu."

"Anjrit." Dan berakhir dengan kicepan Noya tidak berdaya menghadapi Natsu.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan mereka berdua hanya bisa adu melotot, Hinata menghampiri mereka selesai kemas-kemas dan siap pergi kemping, tapi yang ia lihat adalah mata mereka yang perih seperti habis dikasih cabai 2 kilo.

—

[DaiSuga]

"Yosh akhirnya sampai juga!" seru Sugawara sambil tersenyum.

Daichi yang disampingnya merasa dag dig dug der melihat wajah imut Sugawara yang butuh di kondisikan. Daichi hanya bisa pasang muka naber, karena dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus di balas dari kalimat Suga. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Ayo kita cari yang lain!" ajak Suga dan di balas anggukkan Daichi.

Tapi sejauh ini belum ada yang sampai kecuali mereka, awalnya Asahi ikut tapi dia kepingin beli es krim di toko yang sedang populer. Entah mengapa si janggut suka sama es krim, padahal ada Noya di hati. Mereka pun duduk berduaan di bawah pohon yang rindang, menatap langit lekat-lekat.

' _Duh gusti cobaan apa ini duduk berduaan.'_ Batin Daichi menahan wajah ronanya.

"Kenapa ya semua orang belum datang…" ucap Daichi untuk merenggangkan suasana.

"Karena aku cinta kamuuu!—"

Tepat saat Sugawara melepaskan kata-kata haram dari mulutnya, Daichi merasa dunia berhenti berputar, jantungnya disko massal dan hatinya kalang kabut. Ia merasa ada air terjun yang siap keluar kapan saja dari hidungnya, dan tangannya terasa kaku selama berabad-abad.

"—Ahahaha! Bercanda ko—" kalimat Sugawara terhenti saat Daichi reflek merengkuh tubuh Sugawara erat-erat.

"—DA-DAICHI?!" persetan dengan dunia, Daichi sudah menemukan dunia yang baru.

—

[ShimiHito]

( **Warn!** Saya peringatkan bahwa ini isinya random pairing, kalau nanya kok ada **yuri,** namanya aja **random pairing** )

"Shimizu-senpai!" oke, for your information sebelum dialog selanjutnya, saya gak tau Yachi panggil Kiyoko pakai nama apaan.

"Ah, Hitoka-chan." Balas Kiyoko sambil tersenyum ke arah Yachi yang sedang girang karena ia ikut serta dalam kemping ini.

Kedua kaum hawa berjalan beriringan, keduanya saling membisu, menunggu salah satu di antara mereka membuka topik pembicaraan. Akhirnya, sebagai Senpai yang baik, Kiyoko mengambil langkah awal.

"Ah… aku sudah tidak sabar kemping bersama mereka dengan mu juga." Jelas Kiyoko, Yachi merasa mukanya panas karena kalimat 'dengan mu juga' itu berdampak bagi dirinya.

"A-aku juga!" balasnya sejelas mungkin.

"Hihihi, kau lucu juga." Entah apa maksud Kiyoko sepertinya dia ngirim sinyal kode apalah itu.

"Shi-Shimizu-senpai juga cantik! Eh lucu!"

Kiyoko hanya membalas senyuman malaikat andalannya sambil menyibak-nyibakkan rambutnya ala iklan Pentin di TV lokal. Itu saja membuat mata Yachi berair akibat efek cahaya yang terlalu terang, sehingga siapapun yang melihatnya pasti sekejap kejang-kejang. Eh, salah.

Tapi takdir berkata lain yang sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan paragraf barusan, saat mereka nyebrang, sebuah truk melaju cepat dan tak terkendalikan jadi sia-sia saja menginjak gas kencang-kencang. Yachi panik, karena 5 detik lagi, truk itu akan menghantamnya kuat-kuat sehingga dia kalang kabut dan kakinya mendadak keram

"KYAAAAAAA!" teriaknya.

"HITOKA-CHAN!"

Kiyoko mendorong tubuh kecil Yachi sehingga mereka berdua terpental ke arah trotoar, pengemudi truk tadi memberi klakson panjang karena sudah khawatir mereka melayang duluan ke langit ketujuh.

Tapi, barusan belum gregetnya seperti kejadian yang ditimpuk sama Kiyoko dan dada Kiyoko pas di muka Yachi, napas Yachi tersengal karena dadanya berada di tengah-tengah wajah Yachi.

"Ahn! Shi-Shimizu-senpai!" desah eh keluh Yachi.

"A-ah! Hi-Hitoka-chan!" entah kenapa percakapan berikut ini terlihat ambigu jika dimaknakan dalam artian lain.

Ya… biar waktu menjawabnya apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Mungkin adegan desah mendesah atau Yachi dan Kiyoko saling meminta maaf tentang kejadian barusan. Ya, Author berharap desah mendesah, kali-kali gitu Kiyoko beraksi melakukan hal yang luar biasa. Koreksi, Author gak terlalu suka yuri tapi demen aja ngetik berbau yuri.

—

a/n: Siapa sangka **Noya** bisa jadi **Seme** **Hinata**? Bingung dengan perbedaan tinggi tapi saya lebih menantikan Author lain mengetik pair **NoyaTsuki**. Adegan **ShimiHito** itu saya lagi buntu, karena selama ini saya belum pernah nulis eh ngetik tentang **yuri** , coba-coba lah nulis. Terlebih lagi, maaf jika ada EYD, OOOC TYPO berkeliaran dan terima kasih telah membaca. Terutama:

 **Akasuna Yuri Chan:** Iya imut kok beb, kayak akuuu / **gak.** Kamu mau OiIwa? Atau Bokuro:v? Saksikan fanfiksi lainnya yang akan saya publish nanti. Kalau tidak mau nunggu, tunggu aja chapter-chapter berikutnya! / **sm aja nunggu** :v.

 **Miss Chocoffe:** Aduh beb kamu ngetik komennya panjang sekali kayak cinta ku ke kamuuuu, AHAHA EAK. Incest nganu? Aduh itu belum naena, dedek gak kuat liat mas Akiteru naena sama Kei . Oya? Oya oyaaa makasih koreksinya tentang Typo dsb, sangat membantu loh say / **gak.**


End file.
